Commandes one shot
by terre ferme
Summary: Hello ! Alors je fais des commandes d'one shot, si vous êtes intéressez cliquez sur le premier chapitre, remplissez le formulaire qui s'y trouve et envoyez moi le par message. J'écris sur n'importe quels couples et n'importe quelles histoires, personnages inventés ou non. Je vous attends :)
1. Chapter 2

Salut ! :)

Alors pour vos commandes, c'est très simple vous remplissez le formulaire suivant :

Les caractères à remplir suivi d'une * sont facultatifs

Je fais toute sorte d'histoire peut importe les couples, même si vous ne voulez pas inventez un des personnages principal

\- Nom de votre personnage

\- Nom de famille de votre personnage*

\- Age*

\- caractère du personnage

\- description physique du personnage*

\- Le personnage de la série ou du film avec qui vous voulez une relation

\- comportement de votre personnage vis a vis de lui/elle

\- situation général ( vous êtes au lycée, au travail.. ce que vous voulez voir dans le one shot )

Et enfin vous voulez une happy ending ? oui ? non ? surprise ? à vous de choisir !

Voilà Voilà ! Envoyez moi ça par message et je m'y met !

Si vous avez d'autres détails n'hésitez pas :)


	2. DeucalionMelissa de LydiaMartin33430

\- Ok, parfait soufflais-je avec empressement tout reculant, avant de bousculer un infirmie r renversant par la même occasion tous ses dossiers au sol.

Sans perdre de temps, je me baissais en m'excusant, ramassant les feuilles en vitesse, avant de froncer les sourcils en observant deux paires de pieds marcher sur le dossier, dont une, de femme pieds nus. Je clignais des yeux, ébahit, alors eux, ils étaient clairement sans gê levais les yeux prête à leur lancer une réflexion, mais ma voix se bloqua au moment où mon regard se posa sur sa n'est pas vrai, ce pauvre homme était aveugle, bien qu'il soit de dos je distinguais nettement le long bâton qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je me réprimandais mentalement, j'étais tellement en panique avec tout ce monde, que j'avais failli m'en prendre à un homme aveugle, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Je secouais la tête en les voyants disparaître au bout du couloir, et me remis au travail en rendant le dossier à l'homme à qui il avait échappé.

Je me trainais avec lassitude jusqu'à l'ascenseur j'étais tout bonnement crevée, avec tout ce boulot, mon énergie m'avais quitté. Malheureusement, mon service était loin d'être terminé, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes avant d'apercevoir avec stupefaction une canne plantée dans le mur, juste à côté.Mes sourcils se froncèrent sous l'étonnement, mais qu'est ce que ce truc fichait là. Mon esprit s'éclaira soudainement, mais bien sûr, cette canne, c'était celle de l'homme aveugle tout à l'heure. Mais comment sa canne s'était retrouvé dans le mur ? J'avais beau tenter de comprendre la situation, j'étais incapable de trouver une explication... à moins que ? Serait-ce lui ? L'homme dont m'avait parlé Scott...

Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer sous la panique, ça voulait dire qu'il était ici...

Je reportais mon regard sur la canne et la décrocha du mur en tirant dessus, quand des mains entrerent dans mon champ de vision, attrapant la canne à leur tour. Je deviais lentement mes yeux, pour finalement me retrouver face au visage de ce fameux homme et la femme avec lui. Ma poitrine se serra la seconde suivante

.- Merci, chère Madame Mccall "' sa voix grave résonna jusqu'au plus profond me laissant impressionnée.

\- C'est vous n'est ce pas . '' Demandais-je bien que la réponse me semblât évidente

\- Vous ?Je assais les sourcils à la suite de cette phrase, il savait très bien de quoi je parlais

\- Le méchant "' complétais-je d'un air entendu

Le courant se coupa à la suite de ma phrase, et sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau, faisant naître malgré moi un sentiment d'angoisse dans tout mon être

\- Si seulement vous saviez...

Ses propos furent succéder par leurs yeux soudainement rouges qui brillèrent et ressortaient totalement dans la nuit et ce même à travers ses lunettes.

La situation évolua très vite, la femme Kali partie sous les ordres de Deucalion, à la recherche de Jennifer Black, une autre femme que je fu obligée de demander à l'interphone, contrainte par le loup-garou .Celui-ci, à ma plus grande surprise n'eut aucun geste déplacé ou violent, pas même une menace ne fu prononcée à mon encontre. Bien que cela me fût difficile de l'admettre, mon angoisse se calma peu, du moins jusqu'au moment où, il nous obligea à monter sur le toit, pour couper le courant.

Ce qui nous amenait maintenant à ce moment, moi, trempée jusqu'au os, et lui qui me tenait le bras. J'avais faits exactement tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé, alors et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ?

\- Voilà qui est fait "' dit-il satisfait en abaissant la manette '" Merci vous êtes bien aimable

Il m'observa un instant, et je crut discerner pendant l'espace d'un instant, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage

\- Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? "' demandais-je en rabattant mes bras vers ma poitrine, le froid me glaçait la peau, et j'en tremblais presque.

\- De vous... Eh bien, vous récompenser pour bons et loyaux services " Sa main remonta le long de mon bras à sa phrase pour se poser sur mon épaule, à croire que c'était un geste réconfortant.

\- Pardon ? '' Je le fixais, dubitative, qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire ça encore

Cette fois-ci je ne rêvais pas, il souriait discrètement, son visage abordait bien un sourire en coin, discrait certes mais il était là. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils, quand sa main se resserra sur mon épaule.

\- Allez retrouver votre fils Melissa, et prenez garde à vous.

Je restais pourtant plantée là, incapable de bouger et tremper. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, et mes pieds refusaient d'avancer, Il était sérieux ?

\- Dépechez- vous ma chère, il serait regrettable que vous attrapiez froid par ce temps, et j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps il me semble "' dit-il en me poussant vers la porte '" et ne craigniez pas pour votre vie, il ne vous arrivera rien''

Je reculais doucement avant de me précipiter vers la sortie, peu importe la raison pour laquelle il m'avait relâchée, je lui en étais reconnaissante, j'étais totalement indemne, et ce n'étais pas rien. Pourtant en refermant la porte du toit, j'aperçus ses yeux rouges d'Alpha me fixer, et j'eus la sensation inexplicable que j'allais le revoir très bientôt, et cette pensée sans que je ne la comprenne ne me déplut pas autant que je l'aurais souhaitée...

Épuisée, j'observais mon reflet dans la glace, cette nuit avais été dure en émotion, ma rencontre avec Deucalion... Cet homme m'intriguait réellement, bien que je ne puisse dire pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose chez lui... comme si, tout ça, la méchanceté, ce n'était pas vraiment lui...

Scott m'avait rapidement expliqué ce qu'il savait sur lui, et malgré ça, ma peur de lui, était quasiment inexistant... Et sans que je ne puisse vraiment me l'expliquer, j'avais un pressentiment le même que j'avais eu quand je quittais le toît, nous allions nous revoir, je le savais.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon horloge, 7h19, j'étouffais un bâillement et m'étendis dans mon lit. Je lâchais un soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux, j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer, Scott était parti chez Derek et le connaissant il ne passerait pas la nuit à la maison ce soir occupé plutôt à trouver des solutions aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui, il se démenait pour essayer de sauver tout le monde, et ce malgré les risques encourus... Pourtant je savais très bien, que c'était ce qui le définissait, défendre ses amis coûte que coûte, et j'étais fière de lui. Un sourire étira mon visage et je sombrais dans le sommeil en très peu de temps.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me réveilla en sursaut, j'ouvris les yeux et je me redressais précipitamment. Peu enthousiste à me lever, j'enfilai quand même un peignoir et descendis à pas lents, rejoindre la porte pour voir qui était l'individu qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil réparateur.

En passant l'horloge affichait 17h25, j'avais effectivement bien dormi, et Dieu merci je ne travallais pas ce soir. J'ouvris la porte en tentant de faire bonne figure devant mon futur visiteur, avant de lui reclaquer brutalement la porte au visage

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai "' soufflais-je, qu'est-ce que Deucalion faisait devant ma porte

\- Bien que je ne doute pas de vos manières, celle-ci me paraît plutôt mal poli Melissa'' sa voix se fit entendre à travers le bois de l'entrée, une voix qui me semblait assez moqueuse.

Je respirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage, et rouvris la porte, afin de faire face à l'homme-loup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je pensais que c'était terminé, que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi et Scott n'est pas ici alors ce n'est pas la peine de...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il me poussa légèrement et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison tout en observant les lieux, d'un air critique, me faisant tiquer.

\- Pardonner mes manières ma chère, mais rester devant votre perron ne m'attirait pas plus que ça, et il est toujours plus...sympathique de discuter au chaud " dit-il en retirant ses lunettes

\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas aveugle n'est ce pas ? " questionnais-je devant ses yeux qui me semblaient tout à fait normaux et maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, il n'avait pas sa canne avec lui

\- Je ne le suis plus" corrigea-t-il " et ce depuis quelques heures en vérité, et pour répondre à votre précédente question je ne suis pas là pour Scott, je suis là pour vous

Le mouvement de recul que je fis à ses mots fus presque instinctifs

\- Pourquoi ? " demandais-je en relevant la tête, le fixant avec méfiance

Le ricanement qui sortit de ses lèvres me surpris au plus au point

\- Détendez-vous Melissa, je suis venue vous présentez mes excuses, je ne me suis pas vraiment comporté comme un gentleman à l'hôpital et il semblerait que recouvert là vu m'ait également fait recouvrer l'esprit... " déclara-t-il bien qu'il prononçât la fin de sa phrase le regard dans le vide, en pleine réflexion.

J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant quoi dire à cette surprenante révélation

\- Oh... Euh et bien hum merci... je crois... " murmurais-je stupidement en le fixant

Il hocha la tête, silencieux

\- Alors vous n'êtes plus le méchant de l'histoire ? enfin l'ennemi " repri-je

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour et haussa les épaules

\- Je doute que cela soit aussi simple, je ne crois pas avoir réellement été le méchant dans cette histoire, disons que je défendais simplement mes convictions

\- Mais vous avez fait marche arrière non . Après tout vous êtes ici" lui fis-je remarquer avec un mouvement de tête

\- Oui, mais mes actions elles, sont irrévocables

\- C'est dommage

-C'est ainsi.

Je baissais les yeux, un silence gênant régnait maintenant dans la pièce

\- Vous avez changé d'avis sur vos intentions alors, pourquoi ?" demandais-je curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à se retrouver ici

\- Eh bien, il faut dire que vous avez un fils particulièrement convaincant Madame Mccall

je souris à cette réponse

\- Scott a la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir aider tout le monde même ses ennemis.

Il sourit à son tour et s'avança vers moi, sa main s'éleva, et mon regard le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur ma joue tendrement, me faisant écarquiller les yeux, et en déclenchant quelques frissons incontrôlables

\- C'est bien vrai, mais que pourrai-je y redire, j'ai faits grâce à lui la connaissance de sa charmante mère. Courageuse elle aussi, prête à tout pour défendre son fils, même affronter un démon loup tel que moi

Je sentis une gêne me gagner, ses paroles me mettaient mal à l'aise, bien que sa main elle, toujours sur ma peau me réconfortât agréablement, et bizarrement. Je laissais un timide sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres, avant de le faire disparaître aussitôt, je ne me laisserai pas berner aussi facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Deucalion ?

Il soupira, enleva sa main et recula d'un pas

\- Je comprends votre méfiance Melissa, mais je vous assure que mes intentions sont bonnes, disons simplement que je trouve vos actions honorables, et j'aimerais simplement apprendre un peu mieux à vous connaître

J'ouvris la bouche en faisant les gros yeux, me connaître. Mon cerveau tourna à vif allure, après tout pourquoi pas ? Ses intentions me paraissaient bonnes, et il n'avait jamais été brutal ou quoi que ce soit

\- Vous êtes sûr . Je suis normal... enfin humaine " ne put-je pas m'empêcher de faire remarquer

Son sourire me fis chaud au coeur, et fis réapparaître le mien

\- Aussi sûr que je puisse être sûr de quoi que ce soit " sa réponse me fit froncer les sourcils, c'était philosophique ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant et finis par hocher la tête vers lui, très bien il allait apprendre à me connaître, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, je n'y voyais aucun problème en particulier. Mes pensées firent stopper quand il avança à grands pas vers moi, avant d'attraper ma tête avec une de ses mains, et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je restai figée dans le baiser, alors là je ne m'y attendais pas

Sa deuxième attrapa ma taille et me ramena contre lui avec un mouvement brusque, qui rendit mes jambes tremblotantes, et sans même m'en rendre compte je lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'entrain que lui. Les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient tout simplement fabuleuses, la chaleur qu'il m'apportait, je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, à condition bien sûre que je puisse vraiment la comparer.

Alors refusant de trop réfléchir davantage, je me laissais emporter dans le baiser, posant mes mains sur son torse. Il finit par me relâcher lentement avant de poser son front contre le mien.

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter il semblerait

\- Pas de problème" dis-je en reprenant mes esprits et me reculant doucement, une sensation de bonheur inexplicable en moi.

Il sourit doucement, avant de rattraper mon visage entre ses mains

\- Et je crains maintenant de ne plus pouvoir te laisser en paix

Je sentis mon coeur redoubler d'intensité à ces mots il était passé au tutoiment alors, et souriante j'attrapais ses mains à mon tour.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire avec

Il rigola doucement, et m'entrainant dans ses bras avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné, entrainant nos langues dans une danse sensuelle et sauvage à la fois.

Je raffermis ma prise sur ses épaules et tout en me sentant soulever du sol par ses bras puissants, je sentis au fond de moi que tout irai bien désormais...

Le coeur à ses raisons...


End file.
